The Six Devil Nins
by tvel.rd6
Summary: When the six of the most powerful ninja who called Six Devil Nins came to the Konoha, what will happen?


Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine and never.

The Appearance of the Six Devil Nins

It was a clear and a bright day when Naruto and Jiraiya were both sitting under the banyan tree near from Konoha. Naruto wiped his sweat from his forehead and stood up.  
"Let's get more training, Ero Saanin!" Naruto pulled Jiraiya's sleeve.  
"Sit down, Naruto. Rest is part of training too." He said while closing his eyes.  
"But we've been like this for two hours!!" Naruto said.  
"Okay, train by yourself then … I want to stay like this for a little while.. "  
"You have to teach me more jutsu! I have to be stronger so I can bring Sasuke back to Konoha." He said. Jiraiya didn't answer for a moment. But then a smirk painted on his face.  
"I'm not sure … But maybe I know someone who can help you …"  
"REALLY? WHO IS THAT?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.  
"Do you know the Six Devil Nins?"  
"No .." Jiraiya sighed.  
"Duh. How could you don't know them? It seems like everyone knows about them."  
"Tell me then!" Naruto said.  
"Okay. They are the ninjas that told to be the most powerful ninja in this world and can defeat every ninja in this world include us, Sannin."  
"They can beat Orochimaru too?" Naruto asked. He has to save Sasuke and if there's someone who could beat Orochimaru … It would be very good.  
"But, I think it just a gossip. They didn't look as tough and strong as people talking about. Believe me." Jiraiya said.  
"Really?" Naruto asked.  
"Thanks. I will take that as a praise." A voice heard. Jiraiya and Naruto looked up and found a red hair man with bandage stood while folded his hand. His brown and long robe blew by the wind as he jumped down. He gave Jiraiya a smile.  
"Ryo … It's been a long time … How has it been? 5 years? 6 years?" Jiraiya asked friendly. He put his hand on his sharp chin. Thinking.  
"Actually I saw you 3 months ago. But I don't have tome to see you because there are so many girls chasing after you …" He said. Jiraiya didn't say anything. He knew this man had just teased him. He knew exactly why Jiraiya were chasing by the girl. Of course because he peeped on them when they were bathing.  
"Hey, You must be that Naruto," He smirked at Naruto after a long silent.  
"You see now Naruto? He's not as tough as people talking about." Jiraiya said.  
"So, you're the devil nins?" Naruto looked at him. Disappointed.  
"Well … I know I'm not like other people expect." He said. Jiraiya frowned.  
"What are you doing here, by the way?"  
"It's my hometown, see."  
"You mean you are from Konoha?" Naruto asked. The devil nin looked at Naruto and smiled.  
"You can say that." Then, he gropes his pocket and took a Konoha protector. He tied it on his arm.  
"Oh yeah, where's your devil protector?" Jiraiya asked.  
"Devil protector?" Naruto asked with a confuse voice. Ryo sighed.  
"Well … The devil nin is something that admitted officially by everyone. So they have their own protector." Jiraiya told him. Ryo opened his white bandage and a protector with headbone symbol showed. Naruto stared at it admiringly. Ryo smiled and put his bandage again.  
"It's not look like you proud with your status as the most powerful ninja." Jiraiya commented.  
"I just don't like it … Devil nins had a bad name as a bad ninja. Though, we're not a bad ninja. We're just … say … neutral." He said.  
"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked more.  
"Leader wants to go home all of sudden. So … Yeah … We have to go home. Beside, someone has a debt with me. She has to pay it." He said.  
"Oh." Jiraiya just say oh.  
"See ya, Jiraiya, Naruto." He said as he disappeared.

Tsunade was doing her work on Hokage's office when someone knocked the door and a man appeared in front of her. He sighed while Tsunade gave him the best smile that she could give.  
"You haven't change physically."  
"Are you going to dun my debt, Ryo?" Tsunade asked. The red hair man sighed.  
"What else that I can do when I come and visit you? I'll tell you. Seeing you is the last thing that I want to do. But … One million Ryo is much and I can't give it to you that easy." Ryo said.  
"I think all the devil nin was rich." Tsunade looked at Ryo.  
"And why you use the protector of Konoha by the way?" She added.  
"It's none of your business. Just give me the 1 million Ryo and I won't bother you anymore." Ryo said impatiently. Tsunade giggled. But then, her eyes shone dangerously.  
"How about if we make a game?" Tsunade asked. Ryo snorted.  
"What is it?" He asked lazily.  
"You played shogi with one of my subordinate, and if you lose, I won't pay it."  
"I don't have time to play with you." He said coldly.  
"Please?"  
"It will end up as a waste. I never lose in any game."  
"You say it because you're frightened right?"  
"I'm not frightened, baka." He said.  
"Then, play this game!" Tsunade told him. He sighed.  
"Okay. But if I win this game, I doubled the debt. I'll come tomorrow." He said as he went away. Tsunade muted for a second. She didn't even know who the people who can play shougi very well are.

Tsunade knocked at Asuma's door. The next second, Asuma appeared with a confuse look. Tsunade gave him a smile. "May I enter?" She asked. Asuma nodded and opened the door for her. The only person that she knows can play shogi very well is Asuma.  
"Asuma. I have a … request for you." She said as she sat at the cushion.  
"What is it, Hokage-sama?"  
"Have you known the devil nin come to Konoha?" Asuma nodded.  
"Please. Play shougi with Ryo." She said and then blushed. Asuma stared.  
"Ryo? The master of all of the game? I can't promise I will win, Hokage-sama." Asuma said. For more exact, he knew he won't win.  
"…" Tsunade didn't say anything for awhile.  
"Do you know anybody else, who can play shougi very well and had a chance to beat Ryo?" Tsunade asked. Asuma thought for a second and then a faint smile painted in his face.  
"Sure, I know."

Ryo walked slowly along the road. He's really bored. The other devil nin has their own business and left him alone with nothing to do. He stopped when he went past a flower shop.  
"I will buy a flower." Ryo said to himself as he entered the shop. The flourish was arranging the flower when he entered. Quickly, the flourish looked at him and smiled.  
"What do you want to buy, Sir?" She asked. Ryo laughed.  
"You call me Sir? How old are you?"  
"13 …" Ino said. Blushed. She couldn't lie that a tall man in front of her was handsome.  
"I'm just 5 years older than you." He said.  
"Oh …" She blushed again.  
"So … What do you want to buy?" Ino asked. Ryo smiled and loitering around. Ino looked at him.  
"You're not familiar here. Are you a newer?" Ino asked. Ryo, who was kneeling to looking at a jasmine carefully, stood up. He took a bunch of orchid and hand it to Ino.  
"Well … I'm a tourist. You could say." Ryo said he took his purse and gave some Ryo to Ino.  
"Just take the change." Ryo said and stepped out.  
"Thanks. And how about the flower?" Ino is about to give the flower in her hand when Ryo said without looking at her and still walking.  
"Take it. A beautiful girl like you deserves it." He said and gone. Left Ino blushed furiously.

Tsunade glanced at someone who opened the door. Ryo entered the room with a flat face. She gave Ryo a smile. "Your opponent will come soon." Tsunade said. Ryo looked at him boringly.  
"I doubt that you even have prepared an opponent for me."  
"Don't be that bad. Sure I have prepared it." Tsunade said. Then, there's another knock on the door and Shikamaru entered the room.  
"Here's your opponent Ryo." Tsunade smiled. Ryo looked at Shikamaru carefully. A sly smile painted in his face then.  
"You are good at judging people's intelligence, Tsunade." He praised her and sat in front of the shougi board.

Ryo sat on the desk.  
"Hey! You sat on my work!" Tsunade protested. Ryo looked back just to see a sullen Tsunade. He laughed. He had just defeated Shikamaru in a hard, cunning, and need an amazing intelligence game though it's clean.  
"You have to pay 2 million Ryo, Tsunade-sama." Ryo mocked her as he smiled to Tsunade.  
"I will! But now, please. Don't sit on my paper work!" Tsunade said. She was very disappointed. She knew Shikamaru is a very smart and an amazing shougi player. But, Ryo is just too impossible to defeat for a young boy like him. Ryo stood up.  
"Well. I have to go. I will come later." Ryo stopped. Then he turned around. His calm emerald green eyes turned into very dangerous.  
"You better prepare it." He said as he disappeared. Tsunade sighed. Regret for what she has done.  
Ryo walked on the street when he saw a shadow of Daichi, the other devil nin. He walked with a beautiful woman. Daichi looked at him and gave him a wave. Ryo sighed. He bets that the woman must be older than Daichi himself.  
"What are you doing here, Ryo?" A voice heard. He turned around just to find Jiraiya with Naruto.  
"I want to go to the flower shop." Ryo said as he stepped away. Naruto and Jiraiya looked at each other.  
"Flower shop? I know now why you say devil nin didn't look so tough." Naruto said.

Ino tried to hide her happiness when she saw the flower man, - that's what she call the man- came again. Ryo smiled at her and sat on the chair.  
"I'm too tired to choose a flower. Will you just pick one for me?" Ryo asked. Ino nodded.  
"What flower do you want?" Ino asked while chose some flowers.  
"I want a flower for death." Ryo said. His eyes were empty. Ino stopped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said. Ryo's face changed and then he smiled.  
"No. No one died. I'm just in mood to give it to someone."  
"Is it your enemy?"  
"It's not important." He smiled.  
"Here's the flower." Ino said as she handed a bunch of wild lily to him. Ryo looked at it.  
"Can you just deliver it to someone?" He asked. Ino nodded.  
"Yeah." Ryo smiled. Then he gave Ino a paper of an address.  
"Thanks." Ryo said as he gave Ino some money. Then he went away. Ino smiled and read the paper. Quickly, her face changed to a frightening face. There are only two words there. Hokage Tower.

Ino slowly entered Hokage office. She brought the flower and gave it to Tsunade. Tsunade raised her eyebrow.  
"Thanks for the flower. But why should wild lily? Isn't it the sign of the death?" Ino shook her head.  
"It's not from me. It's from a mysterious man." Tsunade looked at the flower and then nodded. She understood.  
"Is it from a red hair man with a bandage who has green calming eyes?" Tsunade asked. Ino nodded.  
"Ah. So it's from him." Tsunade took the flower and smell it as if it were roses.  
"Is it a war confirmation or something?" Ino asked.  
"Of course no. He used a Konoha protector right?" Tsunade smiled. Ino nodded.  
"And Ino." Tsunade called her before she went out. Ino turned around.  
"Don't fall in love for him. It waste." Tsunade smiled. Ino blushed furiously.  
Not so far before Ino's going. A man jumped down in front of Tsunade. With hands on his pocket, he smirked.  
"Do you like the flower, Tsunade?"  
"It's scary." Tsunade said. He looked at Tsunade.  
"Hoo." He said and about to go away when Tsunade called him.  
"Why in the hell you flirt with Ino?" Ryo stopped.  
"The flourish? I'm not flirting on her. I just gave her a flower. It's an orchid. Not a rose. And I just call her beautiful. Are you categorizing it as a flirt?" Ryo asked.  
"At least, that's what she thinks." Tsunade said. Ryo walked to Tsunade's desk.  
"Well. It's none of your business though." Ryo said that. Tsunade looked away. A jealousy rose in her heart. She cannot lie that she's not interesting with Ryo. Ryo maybe not as handsome as Daichi, the other devil nin, but Ryo's intelligent and his ability to win in every game that he played has hypnotized Tsunade. But the age gap is always bothering in her mind and that's why she never showed it.  
"It's mine. She's one of my students."  
"Student? I'm wondering what your students can learn from an unlucky and drunken old woman like you." Ryo mocked her.  
"Be careful with your mouth, Ryo." Tsunade said.  
"Why should I?" Ryo asked. It looked like he challenged her.  
"Because I will do something with your mouth if you didn't do that." Tsunade said. She didn't know what compelled her to kiss Ryo's mouth. It's like her body was automatically move. Since when she likes to climb up the desk just to kiss someone? Ryo broke the kiss. He wiped his mouth and turned around.  
"Dumb." He said and went to the door.  
"I will come two days later to get your debt." Ryo said.  
Tsunade waited for him two days later but he never comes.  
It made her worry. Ryo is the one who always complete his promise. Then, she decided to search by herself. She was about to climbing down the tower when she met Kotetsu on her way.  
"Kotetsu, are Ryo, that devil nin, is still here?" She asked.  
"Oh, he has gone yesterday, Tsunade-sama." Then Kotetsu groped his pocket.  
"He asked me to give you this." Tsunade took the folded paper.  
"Thanks, Kotetsu." Tsunade went to her office quickly and opened the paper.  
_Hokage-sama._  
_Prepare the 2 million Ryo.  
You still have to pay it. But I have to go now.  
Soon, I will come back.  
Ryo._  
Tsunade was disappointed. All Ryo care was just her debt. Does the kiss didn't mean anything to him? But then, she noticed there was a very tiny handwriting on the bottom side of the paper. She smiled widely after read it and hugged the paper.  
_Damn. It's your fault that I can't even eat because of that troublesome kiss._

Well … That's my first one … R&R please!! I'm gonna continue it!


End file.
